The Return of the Ghost King of Rock and Roll
by Em Phantom
Summary: Sequel to The Ghost King of Rock and Roll though more of a follow up. It's the anniversary of Elvis's birthday, and Rodger Willis, the out of date music appreciation teacher is back. With him, is his friend Amber McLain. Watch the return of the King!


**You all remember him from back in the day, the famous rock star that starred in many films AND served in the Army, the one, the only, Elvis Presley!**

**This is a follow up to my other story, The Ghost King of Rock and Roll. Some of the actions/OC's featured in that are in this as well. This is in honor of the King's birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Elvis Presley, or Elvis's song, "The Wonder of You." Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice day during January, winter break had just ended the day before, and it was the famous trio's second day back to school. Danny's fights during class were much more regular than they had been months ago, and he didn't even need to warn the teachers now about his enemies being near. For second period, they walked into Lancer's class, where, as usual, he was sitting at his desk at the front of the room. There was a lady there with him, along with a man that the students had seen once before. The late bell rang and the class was abuzz, no one noticing that the teacher was about to call attention to the class.

"Students, we have two special guests with us today," Lancer said loudly over the noise. This caught the kids attention, and they examined the duo. The man, easily recognizable from his shaggy brown hair and his previous lesson in August, wore a name tag that said Rodger Willis. The woman, who none had seen before, had her long blonde hair tied back, but bore no name tag. "I'm sure you all remember Mr. Willis from the music appreciation lesson we had in August," Lancer said.

The class nodded and Danny scowled, easily remembering that it had been that day when no one had believed what he had told him about Elvis Presley. "It's nice to be back here again," Rodger said, his eyes darting to the local superhero and back to the rest of the class so fast that Danny wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't for his amazing observational skills.

"My name is Amber McLain," said the woman, smiling kindly at them. "Sister of the famous singer Ember McLain, who ran away from home ten years ago before becoming famous."

Sam rose her hand and rolled her eyes at her friends. "Yes Ms Manson?" Lancer asked with a sigh.

"If I know my facts correctly – and believe me, I do – Ember McLain is a ghost," Sam pointed out, gaining gasps from everyone but her two closest friends and Valerie.

"She is not! She has a perfectly tangible body!" Amber protested, glaring at the Goth.

"Uh, yeah, she is," Tucker said. "Haven't you noticed that when people chant her name, the blue flame she has for hair grows? Or the fact that her skin and eyes glow?"

"Those are probably just special effects," Rodger said. "Ember is just as much alive as you and I."

"No, she's a dead rock star wannabe who was taught guitar by the ghost of Elvis Presley," Danny corrected.

"If Elvis Presley had a ghost, don't you think people would have seen him?" Amber retorted angrily, crossing her arms. "Besides, I'd imagine he'd be here to watch this lesson."

"He can only leave the Ghost Zone on the anniversary of his death though," Danny pointed out. "Wait, are we having another lesson about Elvis Presley?"

"Yes, and with that, I'll leave the class to you two," said Lancer, and he left the class to go get some coffee and relaxation in the teachers lounge.

"Does anyone know the significance of today's date, _other_ than it being Tuesday, January 08, 2008?" Mr. Willis asked, shooting the last part at Tucker whose head lowered slightly under his top hat. The man had decided it might be better if he watched the news every now and then to keep out of date, especially with a fifteen year old mayor.

"It's the anniversary of Elvis's death?" Dash asked stupidly.

"Ooh! Ember McLain has a concert!" Kwan yelled excitedly.

"No, it's the day that Danny's going to announce his love to me!" blurted Paulina, batting her eyelashes at Danny. "Anytime you want, Danny."

"Paulina, I'm dating Sam," Danny said awkwardly. He cleared his throat and said, "Isn't it the anniversary of Elvis Presley's birthday?"

"Someone actually got it this time, congratulations Mr. Fenton," Rodger said. This line, however, caused Amber's eyes to bug out.

"Fenton, as in Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, world hero?" she said excitedly, her eyes staying fixated on the poor half ghost.

"Er, yes?" Danny asked/said, and instantly regretted it when the adult let out a childish scream. "But could you please . . ." Danny trailed off as a wisp of pale blue mist came out of his lips and he stood up. Valerie's wrist watch beeped, and she glanced at the ceiling.

"Danny, the entity is about to enter the room," she said urgently, also standing and removing an ecto gun from her backpack.

_"And I'll never __know,__ the reason why, I love you as I do. That's the wonder, the wonder of you,"_ sang a voice with a country accent, and Danny smiled and sat down. Valerie wore a confused expression, but followed his lead, and the ghost appeared. "Thank ya, thank ya very much!" he said, as if waiting for applause.

"But-but-but you're the ghost of Elvis Presley!" Mr. Willis exclaimed. "Then that means Mr. Fenton was right after all."

"So this is what you look like as a human," mused Elvis, floating over to the boy. "I liked your threads better as a ghost."

"How did you get out of the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked, remembering what his friend had said about the man.

"I struck a deal with Walker," Elvis said, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny had to cover their mouths to stop from laughing. The unspoken question of what hung in the air, and the rock star sighed. "I preformed for him and the other jailers."

"For what, one day of freedom?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Nope, one extra day a year, little missy," Elvis corrected.

"So, what are you doing in the human realm?" Amber asked.

"I'm here to tell Danny Phantom that Ember and Skulker want him to come to their wedding, and that the Lunch Lady wants him to go to her baby shower," Elvis said.

The trio winced, instantly knowing what was happening. They had attended the Box Ghost's and the Lunch Lady's marriage a few months ago, and it was evident who would soon appear. "Was that also part of the deal?" Danny asked.

"Yep," Elvis said. "Now I'm off to Graceland. See ya, and try some of that Belly Wash. It's good."

With that, he disappeared. Sam gagged, and said, "So what now, Box Ghost learning to sing?"

"Yeah right," Tucker said with a laugh. "Not until he becomes threatening at least. Look, Danny, we're sorry for not believing you about Elvis."

"I probably wouldn't have either," Danny said. "Now, I wonder how long the wedding will go before Skulker comes after my pelt."

The whole class erupted into loud, "EWE"'s and the two adults just stared out the window.

"So Ember is really a ghost?" Amber asked quietly once the class had died down again.

"A tough one at that," Danny said.

"Well, I never would have thought that," Rodger said.

"Wait, so then why did Sam kiss me backstage that one time?" Dash asked stupidly, resulting in another round of "EWE"'s.

"Cause Danny was under her love spell and that was the only way to break it," Sam said, smirking at her boyfriend.

Mr. Willis spoke softly to Amber, "You know, I think that Elvis coming was much less weird than what we're hearing now."

"You got that right," she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Now the question is, do you want me to write a follow up for the Lunch Lady's baby shower and/or Skulker and Ember's wedding? The only way for me to know if I should or not is if you tell me in a review!**

**Emily**


End file.
